When Gundam Wing Is Taken Off TV
by Tengoku
Summary: Just read and be afraid, very afraid


I don't own anything, so don't sue me or I'll have Cherry Blossom squeak so loudly it'll make your brain pop (trust me, she can do it). Hehehe, Cherry Blossom is going to kill me for making fun of her, but this is really worth it, it always is. Just to let you know, this really didn't happen, but she has freaked out like this before, well, okay, not this bad.  
  
WHEN GUNDAM WING IS TAKEN OFF TV  
  
It was a quiet afternoon, Tengoku and Cherry Blossom sat in front of the TV that was upstairs. Both had a Cup-A-Noodle and a pair of chopsticks in their hands, eating as they stared at the TV. Now and then, Cherry Blossom would flip the channel to something that was more entertaining. Tengoku was only half paying attention to the TV, her thoughts were on how Cherry Blossom had actually gotten her to eat something like Cup-A-Noodles in the middle of the day. Just as Tengoku was about to shove some more noodles into her mouth, Cherry Blossom jumped from where she was sitting o the floor.  
"OH MY GOD! IT'S TIME FOR GUNDAM WING! OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST MISSED IT!!! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" she screamed right in Tengoku's ear.  
Blinking a couple times, Tengoku tried to comprehend what Cherry Blossom was squealing about. Then it dawned on her as she picked up the words 'Gundam' and 'Wing'. She mentally kicked herself in the ass, she couldn't believe that she was the one who started the madness. It was only last summer when she had introduced her best friend to Gundam Wing. It was right in the middle of the series, so Cherry Blossom didn't really get hooked on it right away. Once the series started over again though, she couldn't stop watching it and became obsessed with it.  
Right away Cherry Blossom switched the TV onto channel thirty-four, the Cartoon Network. She was nearly glued to the screen as she waited for the show to come on. Tengoku watched her friend with wide eyes as she shoved more noodles into her mouth, at least with a full mouth she wouldn't be able to tease her friend, who probably would've torn out her eyes for saying anything against her show. It wasn't that Tengoku didn't like the show, she just wasn't captivated by it. As a great insult rose in her mind, Tengoku wisely shoved more noodles in her mouth.  
"Why isn't it coming on?" Cherry Blossom started twitching and Tengoku automatically scooted away. There was silence between the two friends as Super Man came on the TV. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?!" cried out Cherry Blossom. Suddenly, she turned around and grabbed Tengoku by the front of her shirt, shaking her friend as she spoke. "WHERE'S MY GUNDAM WING?! I MUST SEE DUO!"  
"Wait . . . for them . . . to show the line . . . up," Tengoku managed to get out.  
"Oh yeah!" Cherry Blossom dropped her friend on the ground and sat back down. Her eyes were glued on the TV again, watching out for the line up. She smiled happily as it came on, but that smile disappeared once she saw that Gundam Wing was on longer on TV. Again she grabbed Tengoku and shook her much harder this time. "WHY ISN'T GUNDAM WING ON?!! I HAVE TO SEE MY DUO OR I'M GOING TO KILL SOMETHING!!!" She just couldn't take it anymore and broke down crying, dropping her friend on the ground once more. "I'll never see my dear Duo again," she bawled. "Or Heero, or Wufei, or Trowa, or my little Quatre. It's just not fair!" Getting back on her feet, Cherry Blossom had a gleam of determination in her eyes and Tengoku was scared. "I know! We'll go hunt down the Cartoon Network people and force them to bring back Gundam Wing."  
"Do you plan on driving us there?" Tengoku raised an eyebrow.  
"We're going in Deathscythe!" she whipped out her Deathscythe model out of nowhere.   
Tengoku was really scared now. "In Deathscythe?"  
"It's either Deathscythe or Sandrock. Deathscythe will intimidate people more, so we'll go in it instead of Sandrock."  
"You do realize it is just a model."  
"No it's not!" snapped Cherry Blossom. "I must get Gundam Wing back on TV! I MUST SEE DUO!!!" She started crying again and clung onto Tengoku's leg.  
Tengoku didn't really see the problem, all around them were posters of Duo and the other pilots. She kept silent though, in fear for her very life. Then an idea hit her. "Why don't we watch Endless Waltz?"  
"You're a genus!" Cherry Blossom hugged Tengoku, whipped out Endless Waltz on DVD out of nowhere and dragged Tengoku downstairs to watch it on the DVD player.  
MANY hours later . . .  
"Duo's sooooooo hot," Cherry Blossoms eyes turned into hearts as Duo came into view.   
Tengoku was drinking sake (rice wine), so she could take watching Endless Waltz almost twenty times in a row. She had lost the ability to speak or think about five hours ago, so she just nodded drunkenly, promptly passed out and fell off the couch.  
  
Hi, I know this kind of sucks, I just did this to make my friend mad at me : ) Feed a starving ego and review : )  
  



End file.
